to love someone else
by eatingmania
Summary: [COMPLETE] Harry is stressing over Cho's absence. However, someone else is taking over his mind, a certain red head if you ask me. By the name of Ginny Weasley. HG Please R&R! Weird ending I know.
1. hospital

DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO YEAH EXCEPT FOR THE STORY MAYBE BUT THEN THAT BELONGS TO MY BIG SMALL BRAIN

Such thing as true love?

It is officially Christmas Morning. Harry the "great" was lying in bed eating the chocolate fudge that Mrs. Weasley had kindly baked for him since his first year. This is his 7th and last. Having some on his nose, he was thinking about Cho. She is not here this year, last year was her last. They have been going out together until last year that was, she had now gone to America to study on about god remembers what. He has been in a depressed mood since Dumbledore announced that school was officially over. A couple that everyone was talking about, he had loved her deeply and that was only a few months ago and now, he had even forgot how she look like. Another girl had consumed his mind. She was someone that admired him since she was able to read yet he had ignored her near to completely.

She just popped up in his mind like a click. How much she has changed and grown over the years. From shy and curly red hair to straight and long who was confident and strong. She would appear in his mind whenever he had settled down, whenever he thought of Cho, she would come and take over so that all the thought and dreamed of was her and only her only. He had only realized her now. He was bloody falling in love with her. Leaving Cho behind, the girl he had liked since grade 4.

Hedwig flew in from the windows, landing on his box of chocolate frogs, she looked old now. But as usual as she appeared, a letter or parcel had appeared. It was from the crying girl with black hair.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Happy Merry Christmas. How are you? America's great, too bad your not here to share it with me! Miss me don't you? Hey, have a happy Christmas and don't depress of not having me beside you. I'm sorry but I have to attend this course. Well best wishes, Yours, Cho Chang_

Underneath the signature in pink was a kiss. This made life so much more worse for him. He now felt guilty of liking Ginny but he could not help it. He had to do something. He had decided to show her his love... Big mistake?

"Breakfast Harry, breakfast!" It was Ron. "Hurry up you big bafoon! I'm waiting..."

"Coming,coming." He heaved himself up and put his shirt back on. Not looking where he is going, he tripped over Trevor the frog/toad and bashed into the mind consumer. Both of them landed on there butt and felt slightly dizzy.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, are you okay?". No response. Ginny walked up to Harry to see that he was knocked out and his glasses were broken. She used her magic to lift him up and tried to transport him to the Hospital as quickly as she could.

_Hell his is heavy. He is so skinny yet weighs more than Ron and mind myself, he is alright heavy. _She was walking through a corridor when he was so heavy, she could not keep him above floor level, so when she went past a corner, she accidentally bashed him into the wall leaving a small trail of blood...

Ginny left him on a hospital bed and went to find Madam Pomfrey for help and went to breakfast herself not wanting to miss the hash browns.

He opened his eyes once again. Every single year he has to end up here, here in Hospital Wing for whatever reasons. Whether it is a fall from the sky or having his bone taken out, he ends up here. The very same hospital with the very same healer in the very same bed, the one beside the window facing the lake with the giant squid in it.

He blinked. And blinked. And sat up. Looked around him.

_Oh no, here again, now what have I done this time? Oww, me and my big fat head, it hurts so bloody MUCH man. Now what have I've done? Think.. Think... Think..._

"GINNNY!"

He jumped up from bed and ran towards the exit ignoring the sign on the floor which says : 'be careful wet floor'. He ran and ever not surprisingly, he slipped and fell forward into the Malfoy who just came in because he had a fork stabbed into his arm and tomato sauce on his head. It was dinner time.

"Bloody hell Potter, Watch where you're going will you? I know you may be clumsy but still, try and use your eyes!"

But Harry was just not listening he forgot he did not have his glasses on.

"Ginny, Ginny, is that you?" He had flopped right on Draco Malfoy, head on chest, arms round waist. Draco who was rather disgusted heaved him on the nearest bed...

"No Potter, I'm not your sweet little number one red headed fan. You better get some sleep and rest before you start kissing me or something."

"But Ginny, don't leave me alone."

Draco did not care, he needed to find Madam Pomfrey quickly. He is dying for some help with the fork in his hand and get his shiny blonde hair that he has been keeping in near perfect since when he knew what a hair brush does clean.

"Ginny.. Ginny... I love you, don't.. go!" Harry was so dizzy yet dying to just see her drifted off to sleep dreaming about Ginny. Forgetting that he was "suppose" to be in love with Cho...


	2. expression of a teenage boy

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO YEAH! EXCEPT FOR THE STORY MAYBE BUT YEAH!

**expression of a teenage boy**

The day after Christmas, everyone was in the common room, well, at least Ron and Hermione is.

"You know something Ron, where is Harry?". After a whole day, they finally found that Harry was missing, such good friends aren't they.

"I dunno," Ron was far too busy staring at the way the fire moved. "Maybe he has... um, turned into a rabbit or something and ran off to the forbidden forest!".

"Yeah right, I'm starting to get a bit worried about him, you know, with Cho gone and stuff, I'm scared he is going to do something stupid!"

"Oh stop worrying. He'll get over it, besides, she's not dead or anything and stop being such a worry freak like my mom!"

"I'm not, it's just, you know!". Just then, Ginny came in with some chocolates, stuffing them in her mouth as she sat down near the fire with a book.

"Hey, Gin, do you know where is Harry?" Ron yawned as he said it, he could not care much but as he is a nosy person, he could not help asking.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell him that he is at Hospital Wing because i banged into him and he well, fainted."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ERLIER! HOW IS HE? IS HE ALRIGHT?". Instantly, both Ron and Hermione jumped up from their seats are ready to burst into Hospital Wing any second.

"He's only fainted, he should be out by now actually.". but no, no one was listening, both of them were already rushing inside Hospital Wing.

Both of them were running round the beds to find were Harry is. Only looking at the beds, they were not aware of what was in front of them.

"ARGH" CLANG, CRASH, "OOF". They and crashed into Malfoy. He got up and looked down.

"Oh what the heck, Potter _fans_ again! Bad luck, bad luck...". He then looked at his newly changed bandage. "OH NOW WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD MAN?". All three of them hand crashed into a wheeled table of sharp tools and most out of luck, a scalpel was sticking out of his bandage. Sharp end in.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?". Ron got up, helping Hermione to her feet.

"Changing my bandage," he lifted his hand up, "AND THANKS TO YOU TWO BLIND PEW (a blind Treasure Island character), I GOT A SCALPLE STUCK IN MY ARM!". He smiled evilly as he is and realizing they were finding Potter he added before he went to find Madam Pomfrey. "And by the way, you _famous _ Potter friend is round the corner, 3rd bed from the left window. Now I will before I get stabbed by a butcher's knife. Good day.". And trotted off to have the scalpel removed.

"WILL YOU KEEP** QUIET**! THIS IS A **HOSPITAL**, NOT A PLAYGROUND!" Madam Pomfrey was in the toilet at the time and was not able to stop the mess. She came out later looking at Ron and Hermione on the floor with scissors and needles around them.

"What in the world were you two doing?" And of course Hermione spoke first.

"We were on our way to visit Harry and we crashed into Draco..."

"Very well, go a head, now there is no next time do you two understand that?"

"Yes."

"Harry! Harry!"

"What..whhhat?" He was still recovering from his incident last night.

"Harry, how are you mate?"

"Wha, who, Ron, Hermione, -pause- GINNY!" And he sat straight up.

"_Ginny?_ What does my sister has to do with this?" Hermione shrugged but kinda realized that most likely is that he is in _lurv _ with her.

Harry fell back on his bed with a thud and slept.

"Ok -ay, _that_ was weird." Ron was freaked out by this. Not only Harry's' gone insane, it has something to do with his sister too.

"Well it's best to leave him alone I guess." Hermione raised her eyebrows, it was so weird!

The two of them left the Hospital Wing and realized they had missed breakfast. (Noooo, missed the pancakes-ron)

Harry spent that whole day sleeping and waking up from his dreams, scared of Ginny would not accept him and Cho would find out and everything is screwed up including his friends are dumping him...

He finally woke up at 5:30pm. Dinner was at 6. Ginny was outside the Great Hall as always. He needed to express his sudden love for her before she falls for someone else. He ran to the Great Hall to find only Ginny there, great (his glasses are somehow fixed).

"Ginny, can I have a word with you?" She looked up from her gossip magazine.

"Okay." She walked up to him which he was in front of the fireplace.

"Ginny, what would you do if you'd love a person but finds out you love someone else?"

"Well, I would the the person who that person loved that he/she doesn't love he/she anymore and tell the other person that he/she loves now, that he/she loves he/she!"

"Well what would you do if I say I love you?" She giggled a bit, after all these year and finally he notices her when she is over him!

"Well, I would ask, don't you love Cho anymore?"

"I dunno but I know one thing for sure, the one I love now, is you." She laughed.

"Yeah right! Out of everyone, me? Yeah right now let me get back to my magazine." He felt rejected. He walked up to her and pulled her up so that she is standing right in front of him.

"I love you."

"Stop fooling around will you now let go?" He grabbed her even tighter and pulled her in. "What's the matter with you?"

"Since you won't believe that I love you, I'll show it to you."

He grabbed her in until their lips touch. She was struggling to let go but the more she moved the more he tightened. He then grabbed her waist to make sure she didn't run away...

"I wonder what we have for dinner today?" Ron was walking towards the Great Hall.

"No wonder you are wondering weasel, bet you eat the same food everyday at home don't you? But you anything it is bread and soup." So was Malfoy.

"Shut up." And he did. He was too busy looking at what looks like A girl is forced to kiss Harry and he would not let go. "Oh, got nothing to say have you now?"

"Weasel, look a head."

"What? Oh so your going to hit me then?"

"Just look.." Ron turned his head around.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Harry turned around. Taking the chance, Ginny let go and kicked him in the nuts hard and slapped him and walked behind a guy.

"What in the world were you thinking?" All eyes were on Harry.

"I was in love, with her."

"What about Cho? You love her, don't you?"

"I dunno,I dunno, I dunno..." He kept shaking and shaking and fainted. Later transported St.Mungo's Hospital next to Lockhart.

Ginny ended up with a guy with blonde hair and Ron ended up with a know it all. All lived happily every after until Draco got stabbed again that is.


End file.
